Written Confessions
by WindPretear
Summary: When Sarah's best friend visits her from London, England, she knows the two have deep feelings for eachother and in her mind forms a plan on getting them together. However, she doesn't know she has little influence on them. LEMON! SarahXJames R&R pleas


**A/N: Hey guys! I am BACK after a loooonnnggg time! I've been wanting to write a story about my favorite Liberty's Kids couple, SarahXJames and after a whole week of writing and constant editing, I wrote this story. I haven't uploaded any stories recently because of my too many ideas and jumpping from in the middle of one story to starting a new idea so I'm pretty proud of myself for writing this. I want to dedicate this story to 'sarahfan' author of the "Princess of New York" for her fabulous writing talent and her love for the couple. I am warning everyone now that there are lemons in here and BE NICE! They're my first! Well, I hope you enjoy the story and please review! I apologize for any mistakes i missed!**

**Written Confessions**

**By: WindPretear**

_**Rated: M**_

* * *

_My dear friend Lizzy, _

_How are you? I do not believe we have talked since the war has ended. Remember when you informed me you would come try living in the states when there was peace? I, along with Doctor Franklin, James Hiller, Henry, and Moses are offering you to stay with us in the shop for week to get a feel for America. I cannot wait for your reply!_

_Your Friend, _

_Sarah Hil-Phillps_

**Elizabeth's (a.k.a. Lizzy's) P.O.V. **_**-London England- **_

I re-read the letter my dear friend sent me from the United States of America. I giggled as I read the ending, she was about to sign " Sarah Hiller" but caught herself and corrected it. Oh my! My friend has definitely fallen in love with this boy! With the way she talks about this James fellow. She _must_ love him! Hmmm….interesting, for she has turned sixteen three months ago and he recently turned seventeen last month. My point? Both are in the legal marrying age. _(A/N: I know Sarah is supposed to be older than James but I like it when he's older!) _I stood up from the bed I was sitting on and took out my suitcase, piece of paper, and a writing utensil, "Sarah Phillips, soon to be Sarah Hiller, here I come!"

**Normal P.O.V. **_**–Philadelphia PA, Benjamin Franklin's Print shop-**_

"Sarah! Sarah! You av' eh letter!" Henry shouted in his heavy French accent, running into the parlor where Sarah and James were currently sitting on the couch in deep conversation.

"Yes?" Sarah asked Henry, completely confused at what he was saying before simply because she was not listening.

"'ere!" Henry smiled handing Sarah a delicately sealed letter.

Sarah took the letter and carefully opened it. Her eyes skimmed the page and her face turned beet red when she was finished. James and Henry eyed her carefully.

"What's the matter Sarah?" James asked in that oh-so-sexy curious voice.

"My friend Elizabeth has agreed to live with us for a week to see if she really wants to move to America." Sarah told them while standing up from her seat. She gracefully stepped over to the trashcan, tossing the letter. She then walked out of the parlor and up the stairs to her room, looking flustered and embarrassed.

"Well, eye av' to go now!" Henry told James after a brief silence, skipping out the parlor and out the door to the shop. Now that James was completely alone, her was rather curious.

"Should I?" He asked whispering aloud to himself.

He looked around scanning the room before walking over to the trash. He reached out but then brought his hand back. _"Should I really do this?"_ He wondered, _"I mean, it's Sarah's private business, right?"_ He shook it off and picked the letter up un-crumbling it.

James laughed to himself; he would get to read what made his Sarah blush. James mentally smacked himself, what was he THINKING? HIS Sarah?! He would not admit it aloud, but he had taken a deep attraction to the girl over the years they spent investigating and living together.

He smoothed out the wrinkles and looked around the room once more to make sure no one was there watching him. He saw that the 'coast was clear' and began to read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_Oh! Yes, yes, I shall be more than happy to pay you a visit! I will come at once, I will probably arrive in about two days and I will stay for one week as you have offered._

_I absolutely cannot wait to see you!_

_I cannot stop giggling as I write this letter to you because, I now see your little secret and it involves a certain man named a Mister James Hiller. It is so clear that you have fallen for this young man! I can see by the way you write about him in all your letters. Well, I will see you in approximately two days! Good day to you, Mrs. James Hiller!_

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth Howard_

When James finished the letter, he had to sit down from the shock. His face was bright red and it certainly burned. _"Sarah…no…it couldn't be…she could not like me…"_ James thought in denial. He put his head in his hands as his mind raced with possibilities. Never in a million years would he have imagined that the girl-no _woman_ he had longed for since he was younger would like or even _love_ him back. _"Damn," _he thought, _"now I have to act like nothing has happened!" _

**~Later That Day~**

Every time Sarah and James would pass each other, they both would blush and walk really fast past the other. Now, it was dinnertime and Sarah, James, Benjamin Franklin, Henry, and Moses were sitting around the table, saying grace. Once they were finished, everyone said "Amen" altogether and started to eat.

"So, did anything interesting happen today?" Doctor Franklin asked no one in particular.

Sarah perked up smiling, "Yes! My friend Elizabeth has agreed to stay with us for a week to see if she really wants to live in America!"

Franklin's smiling face fell into a frown. "I am glad to hear that Sarah but, I regret to say that myself, Moses, and Henry are going to be traveling to Boston tomorrow to help and old friend for about two weeks so, you will be alone with James and your friend for the week." James heard this and tried to hide his blush by eating his mashed potatoes.

"Oh, it is alright Doctor Franklin, we understand." Sarah answered for both James and herself. James nodded in agreement with his beloved Sarah.

Thoughts raced through Sarah's head, _"Oh my…alone with James…for a week after Lizzy leaves."_

Doctor Franklin smiled warmly, " I am sure you will make Elizabeth feel welcome."

_**~2 Hours Late [Approximately eight o'clock]~ **_

Sarah P.O.V- Sarah's Room

I felt my face turn red as I wrote in my journal of today's events. If news of Elizabeth was not already enough, then being alone with James was even worse! I sighed, "Oh well, what else could anybody do?"

CRASH! BOOM! SMACK!

I jumped up startled out of my chair. "What was THAT?!" I wondered aloud, it sounded like it came from James's room! I walked over to my bedroom door and turned the knob. I stopped as I looked at my outfit. I was wearing my hair up in a bun and was wearing a stylish new short night gown I bought. I know it is not proper for a lady to show her ankles let alone her THIGHS but I am quite fond of it. I bought it from the new shop in New York City meant for newly weds. I let my red hair fall out and grace the middle of my back. I smiled, "Much better" I said in approval to myself. I quickly turned the knob and ran to James's room, "JAMES! Are you alright?!" I asked in a panic.

**James's Room- Normal P.O.V.**

"Awww, fuck." James cursed as he picked up the broken glass shards. He had accidentally had tripped over the chair to his desk and knocked over a porcelain figurine that was on the nearby table. When he started to clean up the shards, Sarah bursted into his room flustered.

"JAMES! Are you alright?!" Sarah asked in a panic.

James was awestruck, he had never seen his beloved like this before. She was wearing a white tiny nightgown and her hair was down and all over the place. He blushed and looked away as soon as he felt his erection growing in his pants.

"Oh God, oh God, oh GOD!" Sarah thought blushing as she noticed what James was wearing, or better yet, lacking. He was only in his sleeping pants with no shirt on and his hair was pulled back very messy. Her mouth watered at the sight of his well-built muscular chest. Her eyes drifted to his lower regions once he turned his head and noticed a rather large bump buldging from his pants. Her face turned beet red and she also turned her head.

No one said a word for a moment, both too embarrassed to speak. "Umm…may I ask what happened?" Sarah started out, fiddling with her hands behind her back.

"Don't worry Sarah," James began, looking at her, "I only knocked something off the table and it broke, that's all." He reassured her.

Sarah nodded and started to back out of the room.

"Sarah?" James asked.

Sarah spun around to face James, "Yes?" She asked hopefully.

"I…I…" James stuttered nervously.

"Yes?" Sarah asked more anxious taking a step closer.

"I…umm…goodnight." James finished.

Sarah's face fell, "Oh, goodnight." She scurried out of his room and back to her own and both teens closed their doors.

**~Sarah's Room~ Sarah P.O.V.**

I let out the deep breath I had been holding. _"Who am I kidding, he doesn't like me!"_  
I thought to myself. I sighed and stripped down until I was wearing nothing and blew out my candle. Then, I crawled into bed and shut my eyes, thinking of James as I fell asleep.

Sarah's Dream

"_Oh James!" I moaned as James grinded his lower torso to mine. I felt his erection trying and push throw his pants as if trying to get as close to me as possible. We were laying down on his bed in his room with candles lit around the room giving it a glow. I was pinned down under James, clad only in my panties and he only in his pants. _

"_James!"I exclaimed as he stuck his fingers into my panties and into my womanhood. He plunged two then added the third as my juices flowed onto his fingers. He roughly tore off my panties and slid his pants off in what seemed as if one motion. He kissed me fiercely and shoved his dick inside of me. Tears flowed down my cheeks from the penetration but soon, that pain turned into pure pleasure. His thrusts were violent and hard and yet gentle at the same time. "Sarah" He murmured into my breasts as our bodies moved together. "FASTER JAMES!! HARDER!" I screamed as he followed my demands. Sweat drops glistened our bodies in the candlelight creating a glow. Suddenly, I felt my inner walls clamp onto him as I came. "JAMES!!!!" I cried out in pleasure. "SARAH!" James half grunted and half screamed as he rode his climax out, filling me to the brim with his semen. He pulled out and collapsed next to me on the bed. He pulled me close to him and held me next to his heart, "I love you Sarah Phillips." He told me in a content voice._

_I smiled at him, "And I you, James Hiller."_

**The Next Morning- James's Room- Normal P.O.V. **

James awoke in a flash as he sat up quickly in his bed. His dream replayed again and again in his mind. He just had a dream he made love to Sarah! James looked down and cursed, his pants were soaked with his cum. Little did he know that his intended had the same dream next door.

**With Sarah- Normal P.O.V.- **

"Oh my Lord, I can't believe what I just dreamed about." Sarah whispered out loud as the sun's morning rays filled her room. She noticed that during her slumber, her clothes had somehow gotten thrown off her body and somehow ended up on the other side of the room. Sarah sighed and stepped out of bed. She sighed as she noticed her feminine juices all over her sheets and went to clean it up.

Normal P.O.V

After getting dressed in her pink sundress, Sarah walked out of her room and down the stairs. As she stepped down the steps, a certain person was waiting for her while watching her every move. When she looked up, she met the eyes of her watcher; James. She looked down to her feet in a flash with a light blush on her cheeks as she remembered her dream.

"Good morning James." Sarah recovered in a cheerful voice now looking him straight in the eyes with a smile plastered on her face.

James's face turned red in an instant, he too remembering his wonderful fantasy,

""Mornin' Sarah."

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Sarah asked him trying to start up a conversation.

"Uh- um- ye-yeah!" James stuttered, turning more red (if that was even possible).

Sarah looked at him curiously, _"Could it be possible he had the dream too?"_ Sarah shook her head, _"No WAY!"_

"H-How about you?" James asked.

It was Sarah's turn to get red, "Y-yes! I had a lovely dream!"

The awkwardness in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

After a brief minute, Sarah began to walk into the kitchen and in the process, brushing her dress slightly on James as she walked past him, which drove him insane. James just followed her like an obedient puppy.

"Did Doctor Franklin and the others leave already?" Sarah asked James casually as soon as they both were in the kitchen.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you that he is sorry for not saying goodbye but he had to leave urgently." James explained. Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Sarah asked James while grabbing her apron off the hook on the wall. James shook his head, "No, I haven't."

Sarah turned to James giving him a heavenly smile, "Well then, what would you like to eat?"

James Shrugged.

"How about eggs, bacon, and sausage?" Sarah suggested while taking out the equipment necessary to make what she suggested. James's stomach rumbled in approval and both of them laughed.

"Eggs, bacon, and sausage it is!" Sarah giggled and began preparing the meal.

James walked out of the room in a bouncy stride. He came back into the kitchen a couple of minutes later, carrying a newspaper from the printing press. He sat at the table, opened the paper, and began reading the reports he and Sarah both wrote and covered this week.

James looked up for a brief moment to watch Sarah. He silently sighed in content. _"If this is what it feels like to be married to Sarah, I would be in Heaven everyday!"_ He thought.

He was snapped out of his day dreaming by Sarah placing down his plate full of food, " Here you go James!" Sarah exclaimed cheerfully. She took off her apron hanging it back up on the hook, grabbed her own plate, and sat down at the table directly across from James.

When James took a bite of his food, he was immediately in heaven, "Sarah! This is the most delicious breakfast I have ever eaten in my LIFE!" He exclaimed.

Sarah blushed, "You don't have to lie!"

James shook his head violently, "But I'm NOT lying! This is really good!"

After both of them finished up their plates, Sarah spoke, "I will be leaving after I finish cleaning up the dishes to go to the market and buy some things I need."

James's face lit up, "Great idea! I'll come with you."

"Oh James, you don't hav-"

"But I want to, I have to get something myself." James cut her off.

Sarah smiled, "Well, alright!"

Sarah and James finished cleaning their plates, grabbed all the things they needed and walked out the door. As they walked down the Philadelphia street, the warm spring morning sun gleamed in their faces.

James noticed as they walked into the market that a lot of young men were looking at _his _precious Sarah. James almost slapped himself, _"DAMN IT! I did it again!!! She is not mine…yet…"_ James thought to himself while subconsciously inching closer to Sarah.

Sarah blushed when she noticed James getting closer to her as they walked. In a few moments she reached her destination and stopped causing James to walk in to her. He snapped away, "Sorry." He mumbled, angry at himself for bumping into Sarah.

"I'll be back in a moment Sarah!" James told her and walked away towards a line of shops. Sarah nodded and turned to the salesperson whom was selling fruits and vegetables.

**-With James-**

James walked along the line of shops on the street until he found the right one. He walked inside the shop, ringing the bell as he opened the door. Yes, James had just walked into a Jewlery Store. He started to browse the cases of jewelry when a beautiful ring caught his eye. The short semi-heavy shop owner came over to him with a smiles plastered on his face when he noticed James looking at the ring.

"Ah! Mr. Hiller! To what do I owe you the pleasure?" The Owner asked but then noticed James staring intently at the ring.

"Ah! Are you planning on proposing to a lucky lady? How about that Miss Philips?"

He could tell James was getting embarrassed.

"No, I only want to get her a special gift." James replied shaking his head.

The shop owner bellowed out a hearty laugh, "Sure! We'll go with that!"

"How much?" James asked the man.

"Hmm…Normally I would charge the full price of $50 but since this is a special occasion, I will only charge $20!" He smiled, his cheeks squished together as he smiled.

James's eyes went wide, _"Wow! That's less than half the price!"_ James nodded, "I'll take it." He looked back to the ring, it was perfect for Sarah! The ring had a sterling silver band and on the band was a heart shaped pink diamond with smaller regular diamonds circling the heart.

The owner smiled at the young lad, "I will wrap it up nice and special for you!" He took the ring from the case and wrapped it up. James handed the owner his hard earned fortune he had been saving up over the years and in exchange he got his ring.

"Much appreciated!" James waved goodbye to the owner walking out of the shop and went to meet up Sarah. As soon as James went over to Sarah, he hid the ring in his pants pocket out of sight.

All of a sudden arms were wrapped around James's torso causing him to jump and look behind him. James ripped the arms off of him as he turned around seeing as it was Heather behind him. Every since he was fourteen and came to live at Doctor Franklin's print shop, Heather had been in love with him. He was not very fond of Heather for she was very ugly, snobby and sluttish. James glanced to Sarah and saw her glaring at Heather.

James sighed, "Heather, what do you want?"

Heather latched onto him, "Oh baby, I want _you_." James peeled her off, "Well, that only makes one of us." Heather wouldn't give up and latched back onto him, "Oh but Jammmesss!!! I know you bought me something special! I saw you walk into the Jewlery Store and buy a ring!"

Sarah gasped, and backed away slowly. "J-James, I-I'll meet you back at the shop." She whispered tear coming to her eyes as she ran off.

"Sarah!" James yelled after her.

"Oh forget about her!" Heather told him in a snobby voice and wrapped her arms around him, grinding into him to what she saw was sexy.

James snorted in disgust, "Get OFF." He broke away and ran after his beloved.

-With Sarah back at the Print Shop- Normal P.O.V.-

Sarah ran all the way back to the Print Shop and slammed the door shut and ran up to her room. She slammed her bedroom door ten times harder and fell onto her bed and cried. She stood up and ripped off her pretty sundress she wore today to impress James leaving her in her bra and panties. (A/N: I know they weren't invented til' the early 20th Century but…for now underwear like that and boxers were invented, kay?) She fell back onto her bed and cried. She heard the print shop's door open and then close knowing that James was home so she stood up and locked her bedroom door so James couldn't get in.

A few moments later, Sarah heard a knock on her door, "Sarah? Can I talk to you?" James asked her in a warm, caring, sympathetic voice. He was answered by a sniffle.

He turned the knob trying to open the door to find it locked. He sighed and went to his room where he picked up an object and walked back to Sarah's door. He picked the lock and invited himself into Sarah's room. He shut the door and locked it again as he came in. He turned to face Sarah and what he saw made him blush furiously and gave him an erection. He put those struggles aside and went over to the girl he loved.

"Sarah?" James asked sitting on the side of her bed. She dug her face deeper into her pillow and shook her head 'no'. James sighed and laid down next to her engulfing her into his strong arms. He felt Sarah settle down at this.

"Sarah, please listen to me." James told her firmly instead of asking her. "Look at me." He commanded. Sarah rolled over and faced him, her porcelain face stained with tears. James inched closer to her and brought his rough hands to her smooth face drying her tears. "You know I do not love Heather." James told her sternly and Sarah nodded.

James frowned, "Well then, why did you run off?" Sarah started to tear up and rolled back over to have her back to James. "Sarah." James said seriously.

"Who did you buy the ring for?" Sarah whispered tears running down her face. "Who is she?"

James laughed embarrassed. "You caught me."

Sarah started to sob.

James smiled, "Sarah, you have it all wrong!"

Sarah faced him again and he rolled out of her bed and stood up. She curiously sat up on the side of the bed as he stood up.

"Sarah." He said seriously, "I have to confess something to you."

Sarah was a little confused.

"I read the letter your friend Elizabeth sent you."

Sarah turned red, "THAT WAS PRIVATE!" She yelled out embarrassed. " So you know." Sarah stated.

James laughed, "Yes."

"Don't laugh!" Sarah mumbled looking away from the man she fell in love with.

"Sarah, I love you too." James whispered. Sarah snapped her face to look at his. "I've loved you since the day you came to live with us all those years ago." He continued. "I know you feel the same." James told her. Sarah nodded in embarrassment. That's when James got on one bent knee and reached into his pants pocket.

"My love, Sarah Phillips of London, England, I love you with all of my heart and will for always and forever. Will You Marry Me?" James asked his eyes full of love.

Sarah gasped as he opened the ring box. It was the most beautiful ring she every saw in her life! "James!" She gasped, "This must have cost you a fortune!"

James laughed, "More like half." Sarah laughed with him.

"So?" James asked eagerly. Sarah looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Will you marry me?" James asked half laughing at that she forgot and half sighing.

"Oh, YES!!" Sarah shouted happily as he slide the ring on her finger, and she jumped into his arms. James looked down at his newfound fiancé. He brought his lips down onto hers into a passionate kiss and pushed her back down onto her bed.

Lemon Alert

James deepend the kiss and both lovers moaned into each other's mouths as James grinded his aroused lower torso onto Sarah. "Feel that love?" James whispered into Sarah's ear as he broke their kiss, referring to his arousal, "This is how you make me feel." Sarah blushed as James started kissing and nibbling at her neck and moaned, "Oh James!" He smirked and found his way down to her breasts and took off her bra, throwing it across the room. He kneaded and sucked at her breasts leaving hickeys all over. Sarah threw her head back gasping in enjoyment. When he was done there, he trailed down her stomach kissing all the way to her belly button where he then came back up to her mouth and kissed her with so much force. His hand traveled down to her panties and rubbed her womanhood through them, making her wet. He smirked as he kissed her and stuck his fingers into her pumping in and out until she had an orgasm, "JAMES!" She screamed out in delight as she came all over his hand. Sarah smirked back and broke the kiss after she calmed down and flipped them both over so that James was under her and she was on top. She unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it over her shoulder and started kissing his chest. She kissed him on the mouth while her hands fiddled with his trousers, sliding them off until he was clad in his boxers. Sarah evilly grinned while sliding her hands into them stroking his aroused cock. "Sarah!" James moaned as she slide down his boxers ever so slowly and grinded into him. James couldn't take anymore and flipped them back over so he was back on top. He ripped off Sarah's panties and slid himself into her heat making them both moan. He kissed her trying to take the pain away as he broke her virgin barrier. Tears slid down her cheeks from the penetration. "I'm sorry Sarah!" James whispered into her ear as he slowly moved inside her. Soon, the intense pain turned into a pleasure not one of them could even dream about. James started out his thrust slowly then got faster and faster.

"JAMES! FASTER! HARDER!" Sarah moaned/screamed.

James grunted and followed the instructions. Sarah felt her walls clamp on James's hardened dick and both came at the same time.

"Come for me baby." James whispered, nibbling on her ear while pounding into her small frame.

"JAMES!" Sarah screamed in delight as she cummed all over his penis.

"SARAH!" James yelled in pleasure as he shot his seed into her, filling her to the brink and then some.

James pulled out of Sarah and pulled her close to him, semen still dripping from her womanhood. Their bodies covered with sweat.

-------------------------**End Lemon**----------------

"I love you." James told his beloved, holding her close. Sarah turned to face him, a light blush on her face, "I love you too."

Sarah suddenly remembered her friend Elizabeth was coming to visit the next day. "James!" Sarah exclaimed urgently.

"What?!" James asked worried that something was wrong.

"Elizabeth is coming tomorrow and she doesn't know that we're together!" Sarah said her eyes wide. "She going to try and get us together!"

James smirked and suggested, "Well then…how about we play a little game on her?"

Sarah giggled, "Great idea darling!"

James kissed Sarah's forehead lovingly but then frowned, "That means we will not be able to sleep together, or hold each other or-"

"Or maybe we will do just that." Sarah cut him off.

"What are you suggesting, love?" James asked curiously.

"We will let her have her fun, but we will make it so she thinks she is getting us together and then have a huge fight." Sarah exclaimed, talking with her arms.

James laughed at her little evil plan, "Okay, we can have some fun with this."

James brought her closer to him and closed his eyes, "How about some sleep?"

Sarah looked at him in confusion, "James…it's only three o'clock in the afternoon…"

James opened his eyes and laughed, "I knew that!"

Sarah giggled at her lover's forgetfulness.

James rolled over so he was on top of her and pressed his aroused manhood on her thigh, well, how about another round, shall we? And so they made love for the rest of the day….

-----The Next Day-----

James awoke the next morning to find Sarah sound asleep in his arms, snuggling into his chest. He sighed in content and brought her naked form closer to his and brought up the blankets to cover both him and her. Sarah smiled happily in her sleep and murmured "James…" in her slumber. James looked over to the window and noticed the sun was about to rise. He frowned, knowing that his fiancé's friend was to visit today and act like they had before last night. His frown turned upside down when he remembered that they were going to have fun with it and surprise her friend. James turned back to Sarah, "Sarah." He whispered into her ear nibbling on it, "Time to get up!"

"Mother, give me five more minutes!" Sarah mumbled turning on her side, her back now facing James.

"Darling, your Mother is in another country." James laughed pulling Sarah close to him.

"James?" Sarah yawned, "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"I'd say about four o'clock in the morning." James estimated, combing his messy hair with his fingers, sitting up with Sarah in his lap. Sarah smiled up to James, "I thought last night was just a wonderful dream."

James wrapped his arms around Sarah's naked torso, "I thought so too when I awoke." He mumbled into her hair, while lifting his hand to her left hand, stroking her engagement ring. James pulled her head back in a passionate kiss. Their hot tongues fighting for dominance.

Five minutes later, Sarah and James broke apart gasping for air and both getting out of bed.

Sarah stretched, "Ah! That was the best sleep I've ever had!"

James smiled, nodding in agreement.

Both of the young adults washed up over the next half hour and dressed in their usual attire.

When Sarah and James arrived in the kitchen James sat at the table while Sarah prepared a large meal of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. (A/N: Hey! The last time they had a meal was like… 24 hours ago….) After a couple of minutes, Sarah noticed James was staring at her. She turned around and smiled, "What?"

James shrugged smiling back, "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am."

Sarah gleamed back at him and then turned back to her work.

"So…how do you suppose we tell Doctor Franklin and the others?" Sarah asked James while pouring syrup on the plates full of food.

"We tell them exactly what happened." James laughed as he saw Sarah's face as she set down his and her food at the table. Sarah smacked James playfully on the head.

"Well…" James reconsidered, "Maybe not every things…"

"That's better." Sarah mumbled taking a bit of her pancake.

For the rest of breakfast, Sarah and James talked about their future together and when they were finished, they walked into the parlor, Sarah wrapped up in James's arms, and sat down on the couch enjoying one another's embrace.

"You know, it was hard to watch those boys go after you these past years." James started up a conversation. Sarah giggled, "Well, I was not quite fond of your girls either."

James squeezed Sarah in his arms, "I'll feel much better when you'll have my name as yours."

Sarah smiled and leaned back on James when he loosened up. The moment was interrupted as a knock came from the door. Sarah shot up from the couch to go to the door.

"Sarah! Your ring!" James alarmed before she opened the door. Sarah hit herself on the head, "Thanks!" She took it off and gave it to James, "Keep it safe for me!" And gave an evil grin, "Don't forget the plan."

James nodded and smiled, "I won't."

Sarah opened the door and was immediately talked to the ground.

"SARAH!" A strange girl of sixteen with long blonde hair bursted through the door and tackled Sarah to the ground.

"LIZZY!" Sarah giggled in delight as she was glomped by her friend. Lizzy laughed not letting go of her friend as if holding on for her dear life.

"Eliz-a-beth!" Sarah choked out, gasping for breath.

Lizzy immediately got off of her friend, "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Sarah! I just got so excited by seeing you for the first time in years!" Lizzy got off of Sarah and suddenly noticed a very attractive young man looking at her like he didn't know if he should run or cry, instead, he just back away slowly.

"Ah! You must be James!" Elizabeth scurried over to him and held out her hand, "My name is Elizabeth Howard!" She smiled.

James gave a half smile shaking her hand, "Yes, I'm James Hiller."

Lizzy walked back over to Sarah and nudged her with a grin on her face, and Sarah gave a light blush.

Lizzy brought her luggage in the door and closed the door behind her. "So, where's my room?"

"Right this way!" Sarah smiled happily guiding her friend up the stairs to her room. Sarah and Lizzy walked into the room (without James).

"Here! You will be staying in my room while I take James's room." Sarah exclaimed helping Lizzy unpack.

Lizzy smirked evilly, "Ohh, so you're going to sleep with James?"

"_If only she knew…."_ Sarah thought, "Um, no, he will be sleeping on the couch down stairs in the parlor."

Lizzy shook her head fiercely, "NO no! That will _**not**_ do if I am going to get you two together. You WILL sleep in the same room."

Sarah had a blush grace her face, "Well, you would have to talk to him about that." Sarah saw that Lizzy was about to open her mouth so she cut her off. "And NO threatening him."

Lizzy's face dropped, "Fine…" She mumbled.

As soon as Lizzy was settled in, the two girls went downstairs to find James.

"Jaaammmeesss!!!" Lizzy sang in a sing-song voice running down the steps. Sarah sweat-dropped (anime style) and followed obediently.

James looked up from the article he was writing at a table, "Oh hello Elizabeth, Sarah." He said nodding to acknowledge them.

Lizzy laughed and hung around James's neck, "Guess where _you're_ sleeping tonight!"

"On the couch…." James replied half telling half guessing.

Lizzy let go, "Nope!"

"Then tell me where I'm sleeping." James said getting back to his article not really paying attention anymore.

"With Sarah!" Lizzy replied excited and jumping up and down. James knocked over his inkwell, "Oh Elizabeth, that isn't very appropriate…." He trailed off cleaning up the mess.

"But Sarah already agreed with it!" Lizzy edged on with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

James turned red, "W-what?"

Lizzy smirked in triumph, _"Ha, it's working."_

Sarah immediately blushed, "Well…I don't see that it's fair I take your room and you sleep on the couch…." She explained quietly.

James sighed in defeat, "Fine…"

"SUCCESS!" Lizzy cried out loud. James and Sarah looked at her in confusion.

"Hehehe…" Lizzy inched away and out of the room back up to Sarah's room.

Once Lizzy was out of hearing and sight range, Sarah was immediately in James's arms, "Nice job." James nibbled on his fiancé's ear. Sarah giggled, "I really didn't do anything, all I said was where everyone was sleeping." James pulled Sarah into a romantic kiss and suddenly broke apart hearing the upstairs door open back up and shut. In a flash, Sarah and James were on the opposite sides of the room. When Lizzy came back down the stairs, she was carrying a stack of about five papers. "Sarah!" She pointed accusingly, "You made new material and you **DIDN'T** tell me?!"

James looked over to Sarah with a look of confusion and Sarah ran up to Lizzy snatching the papers away from her. "ELIZABETH MARIE HOWARD! What are you DOINING with this?!" Sarah cried holding the papers to her heart.

Lizzy gave Sarah the puppy dog look, "Will you play them for me?"

Sarah gave in after a couple of seconds, "Fine."

Lizzy danced in triumph, "Yay!"

Sarah led her friend into the back room and was unaware James was following them. He hid in the corner behind a crate of blank paper. James watched surprised that Sarah sat down at the piano they had in that room.

"I will play one and only ONE song!" Sarah exclaimed sorting out the sheet music.

"Awww, but you have to play it for James! He IS the one you wrote it for right?" Lizzy asked. Sarah blushed, "Yes, but I'd be too embarrassed to." She explained. James smiled at Sarah as he watched her.

Sarah hit a chord starting the music.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

When Sarah finished her song, James's jaw dropped to the floor. He had no idea she could sing! He thought her voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. _"I'm so lucky."_ James thought as he watched the two girls stand back up from the instrument and walk out of the room. He himself stood up and slipped out of the room back to where he was sitting before he was interrupted from his article.

Later after everyone had dinner, Lizzy had a great idea…or so _she_ thought, she was in for a surprise.

"How about we all go for a walk?" Lizzy suggested.

"Sure!" Sarah agreed. She tugged on James's sleeve, bringing him up off the couch with her. James sighed as the three of them walked out onto the dimly lit streets. Lizzy made sure that James and Sarah walked next to each other. What she did not do however was make them link arms in which they did on their own. James brought Sarah closer to him as the linked arms and Lizzy did her dance of triumph.

When they got to the town square, they were immediately swarmed by Heather and her other slutty friends whom were also after James.

"Hello baby!" Heather said clutching onto James, bumping Sarah out of the way. James pushed Heather back and immediately took Sarah into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked her. Sarah nodded

"Well don't you too make a _lovely_ couple." Heather snorted while her possy of brainless sluts joined her.

"Yes," Lizzy replied in a matter-of-fact type of voice, "They do, don't they."

"Who the hell are you?" One of the sluts asked Lizzy.

"I am Elizabeth Howard of the London Howards, one of the most well known families." Lizzy told them very proper voice. The sluts immediately dropped to the ground in very bad curtseys.

"Oh milady! What a pleasure to be in the presence of someone as sophis-"

"Silence." Lizzy ordered them.

"Come on girls, let's go home." James told Lizzy and Sarah as he glared at the sluts. James slinked his arm around Sarah's waist as they walked back to the shop. This did not go unnoticed by Lizzy. She jst skipped her way ahead of them on the street, leaving the two alone behind her.

"No offence Sarah," James told her as soon as Lizzy was out of hearing and sight distance, "but your friend is a tad bit strange…"

Sarah laughed and almost tripped over a cobble stone sticking out of the street, "Yes, yes, she is very carefree, but not strange!"

James smiled at Sarah but it suddenly turned into a frown as he saw Udney approach them. "Oh great, it's Ugly." James muttered under his breath and Sarah playfully smacked him in the stomach.

James tightened his hold as Udney finally came face to face with the couple.

"My dear Miss Phillips! What a pleasant surprise! I have not seen you in months! How are you?" Udney asked her happily, ignorin James who was fuming at him.

"I am well." Sarah simply told him.

"How would a picnic tomorrow afternoon sound, Miss Phillips?" Udney asked hopefully. James slid the ring back onto her finger behind her back.

"A picnic would sound lovely but, you have asked the wrong girl." Sarah told him, smirking in her head.

"I beg your pardon?" Udney asked surprised. "I am asking you, Miss Sarah Phillips."

"That is the problem Udney, I am not Sarah Phillips." Sarah told him with a smile on her face.

Udney looked at Sarah like she was insane, "I am most positive you are Sarah Phillips."

Sarah brought her left hand from behind her back, "I am Mrs. Sarah Hiller now." She explained.

Udney's eyes bulged out of his head, "W-WHAT?!" He watched as James brought Sarah into a passionate kiss and held onto each other.

Udney's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell over unconscious in the middle of the street.

James and Sarah broke apart and saw what the shock had done to Udney. They immediately laughed their heads off and started to walk away as a crowd of bystanders picked Udney up and carried him off.

Sarah and James began to walk back to the print shop and before they opened the door. James kissed her one last time before they got inside.

As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Lizzy sitting at a table, half asleep, and half awake. "Lord, how long does it take for you two to come back?"

Sarah tried to hold in a giggle, "We bumped into an old friend."

"More like enemy." James muttered under his breath.

"Well, now if you would excuse me, I shall be retiring for the evening, I shall she you two in the morning." Lizzy yawned and slugged upstairs.

**Lizzy P.O.V.**

I hurried up the steps, trying to act as if I was on the brink of passing out asleep on the floor. I slipped into James's room with a package from my room and took out all off Sarah's clothes that were in there and hid them somewhere where she could not find them. She had put all her clothes into James's room so I would have somewhere to put my clothes. Tisk, Tisk, not a very smart move.

Normal P.O.V.

About twenty minutes after Lizzy had retired for the night, James and Sarah went up to James's room to also retire. As soon as James closed and locked his door, he had Sarah pushed up against the wall, grinding his erection onto her. "Oh James!" Sarah moaned lustfully, locking her lips with his. They both soon had all of their clothes removed and spent the rest of the night making sweet love to each other.

Few Days Later…

Everyone sat down at the coffee table in the parlor drinking tea. Lizzy drank their tea while looking suspiciously at Sarah and James. Lately the two had been acting weird…

Sarah noticed the stare, "Anything wrong?"

Lizzy pointed her finger at Sarah and then to James, then back again. James was currently sitting on the couch with Sarah on his lap. Sarah looked up innocently at James and he smirked. Sarah blushed, "Well you see Lizzy…" Sarah just had to hold out her left hand. Lizzy's eyes bulged out, "WOW! _**LOOK**_ at that thing!" She exclaimed, running her finger delicately over the ring.

"When did this happen?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"James and myself realized we both we were being childish and admitted our feelings towards each other." Sarah explained. "Then, he proposed!"

"I don't think this would have happened is you had not visited Lizzy." James told her smiling.

"_SUCCESS!"_ Lizzy happily thought.

James laughed out loud and thought, _"Lizzy really didn't do anything… except write that letter, oh the irony…" _

Sarah and Lizzy looked at James in confusion and he just shrugged.

"Sarah?" Lizzy asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Sarah replied.

"What day is it?" Lizzy slowly asked.

"Hmm…it is Tuesday, why?" Sarah asked.

Lizzy suddenly broke out in tears and Sarah rushed over to her, "WHAT? What is it?" Sarah asked in panic hugging her friend.

"I..I…Leave…TOMORROW!!" Lizzy choked out with tears running down her face.

"Awww!" Sarah hugged her friend.

"When will the wedding be? Have you decided yet?" Lizzy asked drying her tears.

Sarah and James locked eyes and smiled, "July 4th." They both replied.

Lizzy giggled, "Oh look at you two! So cute!"

Sarah blushed and James had a light tint on his cheeks.

Lizzy widened her eyes, "Sarah, what about your parents? They have been rounding up suitors for you ever since you left for America."

Sarah frowned at the knowledge of this, "I will not tell Mother because she would definitely disapprove, however, Father is in Ohio and has become friendly with the Indians and other settlers. He had changed and would definitely approve. Mother will not know about this marriage until it is legal." Sarah explained.

Lizzy nodded in understanding.

The Next Day

Sarah watched in sadness as her beloved friend rode in the carriage away from the print shop. She could see Lizzy hanging out of the carriage screaming "NOOOO!!!!" very dramatic. Sarah half laughed and sobbed as she watched Lizzy leave. James rubbed circles on Sarah's back comforting her, "C'mon Sarah let's go ins-" James was cut off by Sarah suddenly holding her hand to her mouth and running through the house to the back where the out house was and spilling the contents of her stomach into it.

"Sarah!" James came up behind her alarmed and stayed with her as she finished.

"Are you alright?" James asked alarmed.

"Y-yes, but I should better see a doctor, this happened yesterday morning too." Sarah explained.

James nodded and brought her back through the house, and out the door again but not before locking up.

The two walked down the street to the Doctor's house and walked in.

"Ah, Sarah! What a pleasant surprise! And you too James!" The female Doctor said in a pleasant tone as Sarah and James walked into the examination room.

The doctor noticed the ring on Sarah's finger, "Oh my!" The doctor understood they were engaged.

"What seems to be the problem?" The Doctor asked no one in particular.

"Well, I have been getting sick the last couple of mornings and I think that something is wrong with me…" Sarah explained. The doctors eyes widened, she knew what the problem was.

"Hmm, okay, but I will need to examine you further so If you Mr. Hiller" She directed to James, "would kindly leave, I will begin."

James nodded walking out of the room giving one last glance to his love.

---A few minutes later---

Sarah walked out of the room in shock while the doctor came out of the room behind her smiling. James shot out of his seat and ran over to Sarah, "What's the matter?" He asked in a panic.

"I-I'm…" Sarah studdered.

"What?" James asked eagerly for an answer.

"I-I'm…pregnant." Sarah said in disbelief.

-----------------------------------The End--------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I know, I know...bad lemon right? Give me a break! It's my first one! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Signing Out-**

**_-WindPretear-_**


End file.
